


Almost a Doppelganger

by jagnikjen



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3430352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagnikjen/pseuds/jagnikjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom meets Sherlock. We all know what the gang thinks. What does Tom think?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost a Doppelganger

**Almost a Doppleganger**

_Bloody hell—_

Tom shook hands with _the_ Sherlock Holmes. Now all the funny looks he’d just got made sense. He'd ignored them, but he wasn’t that daft. The similarities were too obvious to ignore.

Meeting Mr. Holmes allowed a few things to fall into place. Molly tried to hide her crush, but her voice and the pink tint to her cheeks always gave her away.

Was she really that blind or ignorant? He glanced at her smiling face. No, it was denial.

Well...he liked her and she seemed to like him. He’d let it play out and see what happened.

**~ Fin ~**


End file.
